The present invention relates generally to a conduit which is used to convey fluid, and more particularly to a flexible hose which is used to convey water such as a garden hose. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing such a hose.
Various hoses have been designed in the past which convey a fluid such as water from a fluid source to a desired location remote from the fluid source. For example, existing garden hoses have been designed to include an elongate tubular structure which has a first end which is configured to connect to an outside water faucet or spigot and a second end which is configured to connect to a lawn sprinkler or similar mechanism.
The elongate tubular structure of such existing garden hoses have been constructed in various manners. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,799 issued to Higbee et al. discloses a hose having an outer cover, an inner tube, and a knit reinforcing fabric interposed therebetween. The outer cover includes a wall structure having a multitude of gas-filled cells interspersed throughout the wall structure of the outer cover. The inner tube has a multitude of closed gas-filled cells interspersed throughout its walls. Another example of an existing hose construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,977 issued to Arterburn. The hose of Arterburn includes an inner tube assembly, an outer cover assembly, and a textile reinforcement interposed therebetween. The inner tube assembly of Arterburn includes a thin, non-foamed inner liner and a foamed interlayer circumferentially encompassing the inner liner. Auterburn""s outer cover assembly includes a first thermoplastic layer with a multitude of closed gas-filled cells and a second thermoplastic layer which is nonfoamed.
One potential drawback with hoses of the above-described construction is separation of the inner tube from the outer cover at the site of its textile reinforcement. In particular, during extended use of such hoses, water or moisture may seep between the inner tube and the outer cover at an end of the hose where a coupling is attached to the inner tube and the outer cover. Seepage between the inner tube and the outer cover may cause bubbles to form thereby causing the inner tube to become separated or otherwise detached from the outer cover. Such separation tends to cause the hose to fail.
Also, it is a continuing goal of hose designers to create a hose having improved strength. For example, when a hose is grasped and pulled by a user at one end while the other end is coupled to a water facet or spigot in order to move the outlet end of the hose as would normally occur when the user is moving the hose in order to water another part of his/her lawn, the intermediate portion of the hose is subjected to significant stresses and strains. Improving the strength of the hose to endure such stresses and strains is advantageous. Another continuing goal of hose designers to create a hose which is relatively light weight, while still possessing the strength necessary to endure such stresses and strains.
What is needed therefore is a hose which overcomes one or more drawbacks of the previously designed devices. For example, what is needed is a hose that is relatively less susceptible to having its inner tube become separated or otherwise detached from its outer cover at the site of its textile reinforcement as compared to existing hoses. Moreover, for example, what is needed is a hose that has relatively increased strength, and is relatively lighter in weight as compared to existing hoses.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hose. The hose a tube assembly having (i) a first inner non-foamed layer, (ii) a first outer non-foamed layer positioned around the first inner non-foamed layer, and (iii) a first foamed layer interposed between the first inner non-foamed layer and the first outer non-foamed layer. The hose further includes a textile reinforcement positioned over the tube assembly. Moreover, the hose includes a cover assembly positioned over the textile reinforcement, the cover assembly having (i) a second inner non-foamed layer, (ii) a second outer non-foamed layer positioned around the second inner non-foamed layer, and (iii) a second foamed layer interposed between the second inner non-foamed layer and the second outer non-foamed layer.
Pursuant to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a hose. The method includes the step of extruding a tube assembly comprising (i) a first inner non-foamed layer, (ii) a first outer non-foamed layer positioned around the first inner non-foamed layer, and (iii) a first foamed layer interposed between the first inner non-foamed layer and the first outer non-foamed layer. The hose further includes the step of positioning a textile reinforcement on the tube assembly. In addition, the hose includes the step of extruding a cover assembly over the textile reinforcement after the positioning step, the cover assembly comprising (i) a second inner non-foamed layer, (ii) a second outer non-foamed layer positioned around the second inner non-foamed layer, and (iii) a second foamed layer interposed between the second inner non-foamed layer and the second outer non-foamed layer.
Pursuant to yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hose which includes a tube assembly defining a liquid passage, the tube assembly being prepared by a process which includes extruding a first inner non-foamed layer, a first foamed layer around the first inner non-foamed layer, and a first outer non-foamed layer around the first foamed layer. The further includes a textile reinforcement positioned around the tube assembly. Additionally, the hose includes a cover assembly positioned around the tube assembly, the cover assembly being prepared by a process which includes extruding a second inner non-foamed layer around the first outer non-foamed layer, a second foamed layer around the second inner non-foamed layer, and a second outer non-foamed layer around the second foamed layer.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hose assembly which includes (i) a tri-lamina tube assembly having an outer surface that is made of a thermoplastic, (ii) a textile reinforcement in contact with the outer surface of the tri-lamina tube assembly, and (iii) a tri-lamina cover assembly having an inner surface that is made of the thermoplastic and surrounding the textile reinforcement and the outer surface of the tri-lamina tube assembly.
According to further embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a hose comprising the steps of (i) extruding a tri-lamina tube assembly, (ii) positioning a textile reinforcement in contact with an outer surface of the tri-lamina tube assembly, and (iii) extruding a tri-lamina cover assembly over the textile reinforcement after the positioning step so that an inner surface of the tri-lamina cover assembly contacts the outer surface of the tri-lamina tube assembly through a plurality of interstices defined in the textile reinforcement.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful hose.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved hose.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a hose that is relatively less susceptible to having its inner tube become separated or otherwise detached from its outer cover at the site of its textile reinforcement as compared to existing hoses.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hose that has relatively increased strength as compared to existing hoses.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a hose that is relatively lightweight as compared to existing hoses.
It is yet an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful method of manufacturing a hose.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of manufacturing a hose.
Other objects and benefits of the present invention can be discerned from the following description and accompanying drawings.